Another World, Another Problem
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Two girls fall into another world and discover that they are Gundam pilots! Their mission is to help the five original Gundam pilots on their missions and battles, but things never seem to go right. Rated for bad language.Chapter 8 now up!
1. Another World, Another Problem

Another World, Another Problem  
  
DISCLAIMER/Author: No I do not own Gundam, so get off my back!  
  
Random person: Okay *gets off back*  
  
Chapter 1: Trouble  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up dammit! They're gaining on us!" Makari yelled at her friend.  
  
"Well, I'm tired and hungry," Kytia panted, but ran faster. They ran into a dark alley and hid behind a trash can.  
  
"Over there!" shouted angry voices. The pounding of running feet faded off into the distance as both girls came out of hiding and ran in the oppsite direction. Makari laughed in triumph. Kytia slumped.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you? We got away you know," Makari asked.  
  
"I'm hungry. Can we go eat now?" Kytia asked. *Makari sweatdrops*  
  
"I guess, but look out for those guys," Makari warned.  
  
"Why, we could've taken them on," Kytia said.  
  
"yeah, but we don't want to cause trouble. Don't you remember the last time we beat up a group of guys? The whole gang were after us for a month!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kytia exclaimed. "I thought it was sorta fun, and plus, I got to kick ass!" Makari shook her head.  
  
"Well, let's go look for something to eat," Makari said. Kytia perked up at the word 'food' and eagerly followed her friend.  
  
"Look! There's a shop! Let's go see if there's any food!" Kytia exclaimed. She ran towards the shop whiling dragging her unfortunate friend behind her. They never made it to the shop, bcause a black opening appeared in the ground below them. They both fell screaming into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kytia: Why did we have to fall into a black hole in the middle of the road?  
  
Makari: Well, how am I supposed to know?  
  
Kytia: Well, you are usually the one who brags about being really smart _  
  
Makari: That's because I am!  
  
Kytia: Then answer my question  
  
Makari: I dunno! Ask the Author, not me!  
  
Kytia: Hm, I guess. *turns to Author* Why do we fall into a hole in the middle of the road?  
  
Author: Because it's part of the story  
  
Kytia: That's not an answer...  
  
Not very good so far. I suck at writing fanfics, but I feel like writing them. I'll be posting the second chapter soon! Pleez r+r 


	2. You Gotta Be Kidding

Another World, Another Problem  
  
DISCLAIMER/Author: No I do not own Gundam, so get off my back!  
  
Random person: Okay *gets off back*  
  
Chapter 2: You Gotta Be Kidding  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makari and Kytia landed on cold metal floor with a thud. "Ow! That hurt!" Makari cried. Kytia sat up and looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" she wondered aloud. "And where is that shop with food!"  
  
"You are in the world of Gundams," a voice said. Makari and Kytia turned to see a man walking out from the shadows. "And you are Gundam pilots."  
  
"Gundam pilots? Us?" Kytia asked. The man nodded. "You gotta be kidding." The man shook his head.  
  
"I am Professor Amorai. Please follow me," he said, walking into another room. Both girls followed him and saw two towering objects.  
  
"These are your Gundams to pilot. Come with me," he said. They all entered an elevator and arrived at their destination. They stepped out and the girls followed Professor Amorai to the Gundams.  
  
"The Gundam on the right belongs to you, Kytia," the professor said. "Its name is Midnight Moon and the one on the left is your, Makari. Its name is Artic Blue."  
  
"How did you know our names?" Kytia asked.  
  
"Because I brought you here. I've been watching you for a while," Professor Amorai answered.  
  
"Why have you brought us here?" Makari questioned.  
  
"To help the other Gundam pilots. Come here and I will show you what your mission is." Professor Amorai went to a computer nearby and began to type something. The girls watched as five pictures of guys appeared.  
  
"Kawaii!" Makari and Kytia exclaimed together.  
  
"These boys are Gundam pilots like you. Your mission is to help them as I have told you already. You will be riding a shuttle to the colony they are previously staying at attend the school they are in right now. You will be recieving money to buy what you need. You will leave in the morning. Is there anything you need right now?"  
  
"Yes," Kytia said. "I'd like some food, cuz I'm very hungry."  
  
"Ah, yes. I forgot about your hunger. Come, I will take you to the kitchen so you can eat. Then, I will show you to your rooms so you may rest." He lead them to the kitchen, where there was food laid out. Kytia did not wait, but dived at the food and ate almost all there was. *Professor Amorai and Makari gets sweatdrops* Kytia finally finished the food and sat bback in her chair with a satisfied sigh.  
  
"I suppose I should show you your rooms," Professor Amorai said. He lead them to their rooms, where they slept for the night. A new day will begin tomorrow.  
  
Kytia: That was a corny story!  
  
Author: So! It's just the begginning! It'll get better later on!  
  
Kytia: Well, it better!  
  
  
  
Okay, my second chapter sucks too. I promise it'll get bettter! 


	3. The Very Strange Meeting

Another World, Another problem  
  
DISCLAIMER/Author: No I do not own Gundam, so get off my back!  
  
Random person: Okay *gets off back*  
  
Chapter 3: The Very Strange Meeting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makari and Kytia walked a shop looking for stuff. For Kytia, it was particularly food. She spotted a stall where a lady was giving away free samples of cake. "Cake!" she yelled, running off in the direction of the stall. There was one piece left and Kytia grabbed for it, but she wan't the only one who had their eye out for food.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing! That's my cake!" a male voice cried out. Kytia glared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about! I saw it first!" she yelled. The boy had long brown braided hair. She immediately recognized him as one of the pilots. Duo, was his name. Duo saw her hesitate and jerked the cake from her hands.  
  
"Hey!" Kytia cried. She lunged at him and soon, there was a very big dust cloud with arms and legs sticking out from here and there. Makari arrived at the scene and got a sweatdrop. She wasn't the only one there. She saw four other boys who watched in amusement. She saw that they were the other Gundam pilots that they were to help. Makari turned her attention to the fight.  
  
It seemed the fight was over. Kytia was sitting on top of the braided boy, Duo. She grinned triumphantly and was about to take a bite of the cake, when Duo started whimpering and put on a hurt puppy look.  
  
Kytia laughed at this and got up. "I'll tell ya what. I'll share the cake with ya, okay?" Duo nodded eagerly as Kytia split the cake. She handed one to him and gobble her half. She sighed in contentment. "That was good."  
  
"I'll say," Duo agreed. Makari and the other Gundam pilots watch with amusement.  
  
"Well, Kytia, I never thought I'd see the day you'd share food with anyone other than yourself," Makari said. Kytia stuck out her tongue and got up. She brushed the dirt off of her clothes and Makari turned to face the other Gundam pilots.  
  
"I'm sorry about how my friend here acted. She gets very weird with food. I hope that your friend is alright," Makari apologized. The blonde boy spoke up.  
  
"It's all right. Duo acts the same way. i just hope that your friend isn't harmed in any way," he said. "My name is Quatre."  
  
"My name is Makari and my piggy friend over there is Kytia. I'm pleased to meet you in this strange manner," Makari greeted politely. She smiled inwardly at how easy it was to find the Gundam pilots. Quatre nodded.  
  
"I'm sure you know Duo by now. The others here are also my friends. This is Heero, Trowa, and Wufei." Makari greeted all of them as Kytia came over and greeted them as well.  
  
"I'm very sorry for the way I acted. I just go crazy over food sometimes," Kytia apologized.  
  
"It is alright," Quatre said.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that? The only people able to hurt me like that so far are my friends here," Duo said, appearing out of no where. (or maybe behind Quatre)  
  
Kytia laughed nervously. "Oh, you learn stuff like that when you fight for food a lot." Duo nodded.  
  
"You gotta teach me! I'm always in for food!" Duo said. *Kytia gets sweatdrop*  
  
"Ah, sure," she said nervously. *Duo grins happily* *Makari looks at her watch*  
  
"Oh jeez! Kytia, we're gonna be late!" she cired. She turned to the boys. "Maybe we can meet again later. We're new here so maybe you can show us around."  
  
"Sure," Quatre said. Makari nodded and dragged Kytia away.  
  
"See you guys around!" Then, they were gone.  
  
"There's something strange about them," Heero said suspiciously.  
  
"Aw, Heero. You're way too suspicious," Duo said. Heero glared at him and Duo back away nervously. Heero stared at the direction the girls had left.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kytia: Aw, Duo's so cute!  
  
Makari: You just say that because he shares your passion of food  
  
Kytia: Maybe  
  
Makari: *shakes head*  
  
Kytia: Well, on to the next chapter!!!  
  
Makari and Author: *sweatdrop*  
  
I know, I know. Stupid huh? Well, I have nothing else to do. I'll be back with the next chapter soon! Pleez r+r! 


	4. A Series of Events I Guess

Another World, Another Problem  
  
DISCLAIMER/Author: No I do not own Gundam, so get off my back!  
  
Random person: Okay *gets off back*  
  
Chapter 4: A Slappin Good Time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Phew, we got away from the," Makari sighed.  
  
"I guess we better tell Professor Amorai bout this," Kytia said. She pulled out her com link and Professor Amorai appeared on the screen. "Subject has been found!"  
  
"Good job. Now follow them. It will help if we know where their safe house is," Professor Amorai said.  
  
"Okay," Kytia said. She turned off the com link and put it away.  
  
"Okay, we better find them again and follow them," Makari said. They were particularly good at sneaking and hiding, so they found the boys walking somewhere.  
  
"There they go!" Kytia whispered. She and Makari followed them for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Boy's POV  
  
"I think someone is following us," Heero said all of sudden. He stoppped walking and looked around.  
  
"Are you sure?" Quatre asked with a worried expression on his face. Heero nodded. The others looked around, now alert.  
  
Regular POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no! They know we're following them. What are we going to do now?" Makari said cried. She noticedd Kytia with a smug look on her face. "What?"  
  
"Well, while me and Duo were fighting for the cake-"  
  
"It's Duo and I. Now continue," Makari said.  
  
"I don't need your grammar lessons!" Kytia snapped. "Anyways, while we were fighting, I just happened to slap his ass and the hand I used to slap his ass just happened to have a tracking device on it." Kytia grinned and Makari laughed. (sooo sorry Duo fans!)  
  
Kytia pulled out her com and located the tracking device she had placed on Duo's ass. It seemed the boys knew that they were no longer followed, cuz they went straight to their safehouse. "Okay, I have the coordinates. Let's tell the professor," Kytia said. She called up the professor and was told to keep an eye on them. "Aye yi captin!" Kytia saluted before the com was turned off.  
  
"Okay, you heard the man, let's go to the hotel and get some rest. Then we'll watch the guys," Makari said. Kytia nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we worked hard today. Well, me mainly," she couldn't help but add.  
  
"Whatever," Makari grumbled. They went back to the hotel and slept.  
  
Mean While.....  
  
Duo felt itchy. It wasn't exactly a spot where most people would get itches, but he was getting it. Duo tried to ignore it, but soon, it became unbearable. He scratched his butt. O.o;;; Wufei noticed this and started to crack up. The others turned to face Wufei.  
  
"Um, why is he laughing?" Quatre asked Duo. Duo flushed and turned away. The others looked at each other in confusion. Finally, Wufei took a deep breath and controlled his laughter.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you what's so funny," Wufei said. "I saw Maxwell scratching his ass for some reason." They all turned to look at Duo, who had turned twenty shades of red.  
  
"Its itchy," he whined. Quatre smothered a laugh and Trowa and Heero grinned. All of a sudden, Duo felt something. He looked in the palm of his hand and saw a small black object. "Hey! This was the thing making me itch!"  
  
The others crowded around to see what it was. Heero took it from Duo's hand and examined it. "Hn. It's a tracking device, but it doesn't seem to be activated."  
  
"A tracking device? Ah! Someone's trying to find our safe house!" Quatre exclaimed. Heero nodded.  
  
"I doubt they'll find our safe house though. Like, I said, it's not activated, so whoever put it on was pretty stupid." (boy is he wrong!) *Kytia: I'm gonna kill him! How dare he insult me!* *Author: get back! Stop interrupting my story!!!* Anyways...  
  
"I'll take this apart and see if there's any code or product picture in it," Heero said. He went to his room and took it apart. (well duh!) He found a symbol inside it that was carved into the metal. It was a picture of a dove and a Pheniox (can't spell it!). "The only people who could've out this on Duo is those two girls we met earlier today," Heero said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kytia: That stupid Heero! I did activate it!  
  
Makari: We know you did, but we can't let him find out!  
  
Kytia: Oh, okay. So that's a good thing, right?  
  
Makari: _ grrrr...  
  
Kytia: o.o -.- o.o *blink blink* What's wrong with you?  
  
Makari: YOU! I don't know how I put up with you for so many years!  
  
Kytia: Me neither. How did you put up with me all those years?  
  
Makari: That's it! You die now!  
  
Author: *holds Makari back* Kytia, run! And I mean run really fast!  
  
Kytia: *runs*  
  
Oh boy. Is Heero going to find out Makari's and Kytia's true identity? I'll be back with the next chapter soon! Hope you enjoyed it so far! Thanx to SilverMoonGoddess for the review! 


	5. Revealing The Truth

Another World, Another Problem  
  
DISCLAIMER/Author: No I do not own Gundam, so get off my back!  
  
Random person: Okay *gets off back*  
  
Chapter 5: Revealing The Truth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wanna go shopping, now!" Makari insisted.  
  
"No! We'll go later! I wanna finish my food first!" Kytia said stubbornly. They were sitting outside at a cafe table. Kytia was busy shoving food into her mouth. They continued to argue back in forth for quite a while.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Duo put his nose in the air. "I smell food!" Then there was nothing but a cloud of dust where Duo was standing. *everyone gets a sweatdrop*  
  
"We better follow him to make sure that he doesn't get into trouble," Quatre sighed. The others agreed and went after him. They found him sitting at a table with Makari and Kytia. It seems he was begging for food from Kytia.  
  
"Alright, you can have some, but your helping me pay for it!" the boys heard Kytia say to Duo. Duo nodded eagerly and started shoving food in his face.  
  
Makari turned around to greet them. "Hi! Surprise to see you here. Well, not really. Duo ruined it," she said with a grin. Quatre was the only one who smiled back. Trowa just nodded and Wufei acted if she simply wasn't there. Heero noticed a pin that she was wearing on her collar. It matched the symbol carved into the tracking device.  
  
"What are you wearing on your collar?" Heero asked. Makari blinked in surprise and smiled.  
  
"You like it? I got it from a friend," Makari said.  
  
"It looks nice," Quatre commented. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a Phenoix and a dove," Makari said. Quatre nodded. Heero stepped towards her menacingly.  
  
"You two were the ones who stuck the tracking devices on Duo!" Heero accused. Makari looked at him in surprise. Even Duo and Kytia managed to look up from the food. Duo turned to Kytia.  
  
"You put the tracking device on me?" Duo asked. Kytia nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, it was so easy. While we were fighting, I managed to stick on you," Kytia said with a big grin. Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who are you two working for and what were you planning to do?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Well, we work for a guy named Professor Amorai, and our mission is to help you other Gundam pilots," Kytia said happily. Then, she realized what she just said. "Oops." Makari sighed.  
  
"You guys are Gundam pilots too?" Duo asked, eyes going wide.  
  
"Ew! Duo, shut your mouth. I can see the food inside," Makari said disgustedly wrinkling up her nose. Duo grinned, but shut his mouth.  
  
"You didn't answer the question," Heero said. Makari sighed again.  
  
"Yeah, we're Gundam pilots too," Makari said. Heero nodded. Then, Duo and Kytia finished all the food. They both sat back and sighed in content. Makari turned to Kytia.  
  
"Okay, you got to eat, now we go shopping," she said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now that I just ate, I'll be glad to go shopping! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kytia said.  
  
She dragged Duo over to the cashier to pay for the food. She paid for her half and looked at Duo.  
  
"Hey Quat, can I borrow some money?" Duo asked desperately. Quatre nodded and handed Duo some money. Duo thanked him and paid.  
  
"Okay, now let's go to the mall!" Makari said happily. Kytia nodded eagerly. They started to walkk off, but were held in one place by Heero.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until we find out if awhat you said was true," he said darkly. Both girls smiled meekly at him.  
  
"Okay, whatever, but right now, I'm gonna go shopping!" Makari said.  
  
"That's what you think," Heero said. He was still holding Makari and Kytia. Then, Makari blew a fuse.  
  
"WHAT! NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME FROM SHOPPING! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME, THEN THINK AGAIN!" Makari shouted. She pushed Heero away and started walking off towards the mall. Kytia followed closely behind, but not before she threw Heero an even deadlier Death Glare than his own. Heero just stood there surprised.  
  
Wufei saw this and laughed. "You let a weak onna get away with that?"  
  
"I HEARD THAT WUFEI! IF I EVER HERE YOU CALLING ME THAT AGAIN, I'LL HURT YOU BADLY!" They heard Makari shout.  
  
"Well, we better follow them. We'll get answers from them soon," Duo said. He and the others followed the two girls to the mall. Kytia noticed them following and gave them a look.  
  
"Why are you guys following us?" she asked.  
  
"We're gonna wait 'til you're done shopping, then we're gonna try and get the truth from ya," Duo said happily.  
  
"Okay! But don't cause Makari upset again. She loves shopping and if you try and stop her, well let's just say that you would get beat up very badly," Kytia said. The boys nodded.  
  
"Okay! Let's go! I think I'll buy some candy later on," Kytia said happily.  
  
"Yeah! Candy!" Duo cried. He and Kytia followed Makari, skipping like lil kids. The others followed after them.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Okay! I think I'm done shopping!" Makari exclaimed. She held up about ten big bags full of clothes, accessories, girl stuff. Kytia only had one bag full of jeans, shorts, shirts and such. She also had candy in her hands. Duo had some too, since Kytia bought some for him.  
  
"I love food," Kytia said happily. She looked around and squealed with joy. "An arcade! Let's go!" With that, she and Duo were gone. The others sighed and walked towards the arcade, where Kytia and Duo were busy playing.  
  
"Oh well. Might as well play. Kytia won't leave until she's played most of the games," Makari said knowingly. The other guys shrugged and played some guys. They all came out of the arcadde a half hour later.  
  
"Okay, time to go back now," Makari said. She and Kytia started to walk away, waving good bye to the boys, when they bumped into something. They looked up and saw Heero blocking their way.  
  
"You two aren't going anywhere," he said.  
  
"Yes we are. We have to go back to the hotel," Kytia said.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until we find out the truth," Heero said.  
  
"You two live in a hotel?" Quatre asked. The two girls nodded. "Then I insist that you come to the safe house with us." Makari and Kytia looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Ok!" they both said in unsion. So they all went to the hotel to check out and get their stuff, and headed to the safe house.  
  
"Hey, this place looks roomy!" Kytia said.  
  
"It is. We have an extra room for you two. Um, do you mind if you share a bedroom?" Quatre asked. Both girls shook their heads. "Okay, that's good. I'm going to make something to eat. Trowa, would you show the girls their room?" Trowa nodded and walked towards the hallway. The girls followed.  
  
"Hey Trowa. How come you don't talk much?" Kytia asked. Trowa just shrugged and kept on walking. Kytia pouted a lil, but didn't say anything else. Then, Trowa opened a door. The girls stepped in and Trowa walked away.  
  
Kytia frowned. "Why are you frowning? This room is huge and comfy," Makari said.  
  
"I just have this feeling," Kytia said. She motioned for Makari to come closer. "I think someone bugged the room." Mkari's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh yeah! It's obviously Heero," Makari said. Kytia shrugged. They got changed and went to the kitchen, where Duo was eating.  
  
"Duo! Save some for me!" Kytia whined. She sat down and ate as much as she could. The others just took as much as they could and went to the dining room to eat. Duo and Kytia were obviously gonna make a mess, eating the way they do. Plua, they fought for the food, so it was best to stay away for a while. They finished eating after a while and went to the living room, where Duo was watching tv.  
  
"Where's Kytia?' Makari asked.  
  
"She went to the bathroom," Duo said. Makari sat next to him on the couch and watched tv. Kytia came in after, and settled down on the couch. The other boys sat down as well.  
  
"Okay. Now telll us who you're working for," Heero said. Kytia rolled her eyes.  
  
"We already told you. What we told you is true. I don't care if you believe it or not," she said. Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright. Tell us why you're here."  
  
Makari and Kytia looked at each other. Makari spoke up. "Well, I'm not really sure. We come from a different world, for one thing. One minute, we're running from some guys who want revenge, the next thing you know, we fall through a ball hole in the middle of the road. We met Professor Amorai and he said that he had been watching us for a while. How, I have no idea. Well, anyways, he tells us that we're Gundam pilots and that we were supposed to help the original Gundam pilots."  
  
The boys looked at each other with a look on their face. "Look, I don't know if you believe this or not, but it's true. We can't help it if it sounds so weird," Kytia said.  
  
"Weak onna's," Wufei muttered. Kytia turned to face him.  
  
"What did you say?" she demanded, fire burning in her eyes. She lunged at him, but was stopped by Makari, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa. Heero watched in amusement.  
  
"Kytia. Stop it. Let it go," Makari said. "I will fight him." Kytia turned to her, and nodded tightly.  
  
"Beat him good, or I will do so myself," Kytia said. Wufei started to snorted, but stoppped when Kytia gave her very own special Death Glare. She smiled smugly and went to sit down next to Trowa and Quatre on a bench in the garden.  
  
Makari and Wufei stood in a fighting stance, and waited for the other to try and strike back. Makari smiled and lunged at him. He blocked and was going to kick her, but she counter attacked it with a duck and a punch in the stomach. He stopped himself from doubling over, but was breathing hard. Makari smiled again and attacked. She faked a charge and jumped over his head and swung her feet at his. Wufei jumped just in time. Makari's eyes narrowed and aimed a kick at his back. He dodged and kicked up his leg. Makari dodged, but was hit in the shoulder. Both were breathing hard, but Makari decided to end this. She kicked at him with both legs. He dodged, but Makari was waiting. She knocked his feet and he fell to the ground.  
  
Wufei rolled over and sat up, ashamedd that he was beaten by a girl. "A woman may not be strong in strength as a man is, but women can be strong in the heart," Makari said. She put her hand put her hand out. Wufei slowly looked up and stared at her hand. Then he accepted it. Makari helped him up and walked over to Kytia.  
  
"How was it?" Makari asked. Kytia grinned.  
  
"Best one yet," she responded. Makari nodded and went inside to get some water. Duo went over to tease Wufei, but Wufei didn't seem to hear. He just stared at his hand. Duo came back to the group of guys.  
  
"Looks like that battle really got to him," Duo said, looking back at Wufei. They shrugged and went inside, leaving Wufei outside in the garden staring at his hand. It was only twenty minuts later did he go inside the house. He walked into the living room where the others were watching tv. Well, maybe with the exception of Heero, who is always on his laptop.  
  
Wufei sat down on the couch next to Quatre. "Are you okay?" Quatre asked with concern. Wufei nodded but had a dazed expression on his face. Quatre studied his friend for a few seconds before turning around to watch tv again. They watched for about an hour before Kytia got up.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm gonna take a quick shower and go to sleep," she yawned.  
  
"Me to. I'll take a shower in the other bathroom," Makari said. She and Kytia said good night to the boys and went to shower. Later, they both sat on their beds and talked for a while.  
  
"I guess Wufei isn't used to being beaten by a girl is he?" Kytia said.  
  
"No he isn't. Have you seen the dazed look he has?"Makari said.  
  
"Oh I know! Too much pride. That's the problem with boys these days," Kytia said. Then Kytia got an idea. "Hey Makari."  
  
"Yeah?" Makari said said uneasily, not liking the look on her friend's face.  
  
"What do you think about Wufei?" Kytia asked slyly. Makari's face went pink and Kytia laughed. "Oh, I knew it! You got a crush on him!"  
  
"No I don't!" Makari protested, but turned twenty shades of red.  
  
"Don't try to hide it from me Makari. I know you," Kytia said smugly. Kytia blinked. "Oh yea. I almost forgot. Heero, don't tell Wufei that Makari likes him. I wanna surprise him. Don't think I don't know about you bugging the room. I'm not that stupid." She unbugged the room.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Night Makari."  
  
"Don't think I'm gonna let you go that easily, Kytia. But night anyways."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kytia: Makari and Wufei sitting in a tree! k-i-s-  
  
Makari: *smacks Kytia*  
  
Kytia: *tears* Ow!  
  
Makari: You deserve it!  
  
Author: Aw don't worry about it. Kytia will get her turn and you'll be able to tease her too.  
  
Makari: Ok! ^_^  
  
Kytia: You like Wufei! ¬_¬  
  
Makari: Shut up!  
  
Kytia's got something planned for Makari and Wufei! Find out what happenes in the next chapter! Pleez r+r! 


	6. Hyper Tigger

Another World, Another Problem  
  
DISCLAIMER/Author: No I do not own Gundam, so get off my back!  
  
Random person: Okay *gets off back*  
  
Chapter 6: Hyper Tigger  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bouncy trouncy!" Kytia chanted over and over again. She looked for her victims and spotted Makari. He bounced over to her and pounced. Kytia and Makari went tumling to the ground and soon stopped with Kytia sitting on the ground next to her.  
  
"Hiya! See ya!" Kytia said before bouncing away. Makari sat up and realized what just happened.  
  
"Okay, who gave Kytia a half cup of plain sugar!" Makari yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Duo sat on the ground next to the couch and watched tv. All of sudden, he heard a bouncy sound and Kytia's voice.  
  
"Bouncy trouncy!" she said and pounced on him. They rolled a few times, then stopped. Kytia sat on top of Duo with a smile on her face. "Hiya buddy boy!" Then she was gone looking for her next victims. Makari came running in after Kytia disappeared.  
  
"Okay, who gave her sugar!" Makari yelled. Duo laughed nervously.  
  
"I didn't think there'd be anything wrong with giving her a little," Duo said. Makari growled.  
  
"Never give her plain sugar," she snarled. "This always happens!"  
  
While this was happening...  
  
Kytia found her next victim in his room typing on his laptop. Kytia giggled evilly. Then she pounced him and ended sitting on him as well. Heero didn't know what happen until he saw Kytia sitting on his chest. He could barely breathe. "Hiya! Bye!" Then Kytia was gone.  
  
Quatre was in the library reading a book and enjoying the peaceful quietness. Then he heard something loud getting closer and closer. Then, it just stopped. Quatre looked around, not knowing what he was looking for. Then, something tackled him to the ground. Something sat heavily on his chest and said," Hiya! Bye!" Then, the pressure was gone and Quatre sat up.  
  
"I swear that sounded like Kytia," Quatre said in a dazed voice. He shook his head and went outside to the living room to see what was going on.  
  
Wufei was in the kitchen getting some coffee when he heard a loud sound. He looked around, but nothing happened. He shrugged and was about to get a cup, something tackled him to the ground and sat on his chest.  
  
"Hiya Wufei. What's up?" Kytia asked. Just then, Makari came in and saw Kytia sitting on Wufei's chest. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Kytia! What are you doing! You've been pouncing people all day!" Makari yelled. Then she came forward and grabbed Kytia and pulled her off Wufei. "Besides, he's mine!" Then, Makari realized her mistake and blushed with embarrassment. Wufei looked at her in surprise as Kytia laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"You admitted it! You admitted it in front of him!" Kytia shouted excitedly. Wufei and Makari blushedd and Kytia bounced away, looking for her last victim.  
  
Trowa was in the garden in front of the fountain. There were roses and many different flowers nearby, so there were lots of fragrance. He heard the lound bounces that Kytia made and smiled. He had been expecting her and had things already planned out. (yeah, he likes her)  
  
Then, there was the expected pounce, but Trowa was ready. Instead of Kytia sitting on his chest, Trowa lay above her with a smile on his face. "How did I mess up this time?" Kytia wondered to herself. She tried to get up, but Trowa held her. She looked up at him in confusion and felt his lips on hers. Her eyes widened, but she felt herself respond to his kiss. (muahahaha!) They broke apart after a lil while, and Kytia looked into Trowa's eyes.  
  
"Trowa?" Kytia asked softly. He smiled again.  
  
"I was waiting for you to come," he said. He got up and helped Kytia up, who was still a lil dazed from the kiss. Her hyperness was suddenly gone. Trowa chuckled, which surprised Kytia, who thought he would never laugh.  
  
"You should laugh more often Trowa. I like the sound of it," Kytia teased. Trowa wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her to the safe house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makari: Kytia loves Trowa! Kytia loves Trowa!  
  
Kytia: *blushes* So! You love Wufei!  
  
Makari: So?  
  
Kytia: You're not embarrassed anymore?"  
  
Makari: Naw, we fund that we both like each other, so I got over it.  
  
Kytia: Cool! Okay, if you can get over it, then I can!  
  
Makari and Author: *sweatdrop*  
  
Muahahaha! Love's in the air! But something goes wrong just as romance starts! Find out what happens next! Pleez r+r! 


	7. Broken Hearts

Another World, Another Problem  
  
DISCLAIMER/Author: No I do not own Gundam, so get off my back!  
  
Random person: Okay *gets off back*  
  
Chapter 7: Broken Hearts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeks had passed since that fateful day of hyperness and love. Everyone in the group knew about Makari and Wufei, Kytia and Trowa, so no one bothered to hide anything. Usually, I don't like to blame thing on people unless it's really bad, but I gotta say, everything is Relena's fault. Lemme start at the begginning.  
  
Kytia was sitting on the floor watching tv and Heero was sitting on the couch with his laptop. Suddenly, they heard a car door slam and banging on the door. Kytia was about to answer the door, but Relena barged in anyways. She spotted Heero and screamed.  
  
"Heero!" Heero paled and looked up. He was getting paler by the second. Relena ran to him and hugged him. Kytia smothered a laugh. "why haven't you been keeping in contact with me? I'm so glad I found you! You have to come back with me!" Relena was talking a mile a minute and Kytia really wanted to shut her up so she could hear the tv. She walked right up to Relena.  
  
"Sorry, honey, but Heero's been taken," Kytia said. Relena looked at her in surprise. Apparently, she had not noticed Kytia when she came in.  
  
"What do you mean?" Relena demanded.  
  
"Heero's with me, now I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up and leave this place so I can watch tv in peace," Kytia said.  
  
"That can't be true! Heero wouldn't do that to me!" Relena said in a wavering voice. Kytia put an arm on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Actually, he never like you. He was just on a mission to watch out after you and that was all. Now leave," Kytia said with annoyance. She was missing the show.  
  
"You're lying!" Relena yelled desperately.  
  
"Believe me, I'm not," Kytia said. She gave Heero a kiss on the cheek and he turned crimsom. Relena had tears in her eyes by now and started running out of the house.  
  
"Well it's about time she left," Kytia muttered. "I'm missing my show." She turned around and saw Trowa standing in the doorway with an angry expression on his face. He turned away in disgust and walked towards his room.  
  
"Trowa!" Kytia said as she ran after him.  
  
"Leave me alone, Kytia," he said coldly. "I know what's going on."  
  
"Trowa, let me explain!" Kytia cried, with tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"There's no need to. I saw and heard what happened. Leave me alone."  
  
"Trowa, listen to me!"  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
"I hate you! Now go away!" His last words were like a knife through her heart. Kytia fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Trowa went into his room and slammed the door. Makari came in and found her friend crying on the floor.  
  
"Kytia! What's wrong?" Makari asked. Kytia couldn't speak. Heero appeared behind them and carried Kytia to her room. He motioned for Makari to come with him. They went into the living room and Heero explained what had happened.  
  
"Oh how horrible! How can he be so cold hearted? She was just trying to help a friend and he tells her that he hates her," Makari exclaimed. She got up and attempted to talk to Trowa, but she got no response. Makari growled and went to comfort her friend. That night, Trowa came out of his room and ate quickly before going back to his room. He ignored the stares of the others. Kytia stayed in her room.  
  
Two weeks passed by and Kytia refused to come out of her room. She wouldn't eat ot sleep unless Makari forced her to. Finally, one day, Makari had enough. She didn't want her friend to suffer and she wanted to talk some sense into the boy that broke her friend's heart. She caught him one night after he had eaten.  
  
"Trowa, we need to talk," Makari said. Trowa turned away and was about to leave, but Makari blocked his way. "You're not leaving until you hear me out. Listen to me." He finally turned to face her, face holding no emotion.  
  
"Fine, but hurry," he said.  
  
"Whatever. Trowa, you need to talk to Kytia. She won't eat or sleep unless I make her. She'll die if we don't do something, but she refuses to do anything I tell her to. I have to force her to do things, but she just won't budge for certain things. You have to talk to her!" She looked Trowa in the eye and saw pain in them. She had gotten through. "Please talk to her. What she did that day didn't mean anything. She was trying to help Heero get rid of Relena. You can't get made at someone you love just because she wanted to help a friend."  
  
Trowa looked away, pain filling his eyes. "I'll talk to her," he said softly. Makari nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Thing will get better when you do," Makari said. She left him and went to Wufei, who was in the garden, so she could give Trowa and Kytia to talk to each other. Trowa walked slowly towards Kytia's room so he could talk to her, but was interrupted.  
  
"Everyone, get your Gundams! There's an attack at the Sanq Kingdom," Heero yelled. Trowa hesitated. He needed to talk to Kytia, but the Sanq Kingdom was under attack. Heero made his decision for him when he grabbed Trowa and dragged him to his Gundam. He climbed into the cockpit of Heavyarms and prepeared for battle. He and the others arrived the Sanq Kingdom as the attack began.  
  
They battled on and on for what seemed like ages. The Gundams were much stronger than the mobil suits, but what they didn't have was number. When one mobile suit was destroyed, another replaced it. Soon they were almost out of ammo and their energy was running low.  
  
Then something appeared on the screen. "Another Gundam suit's approaching," Heero said.  
  
"Oh no! It's Kytia!" Makari exclaimed. Kytia's face appeared on the screen. Everyone except Makari stared at her in shock. Kytia was deathly pale and had dark rings under her eyes. "Kytia, what are you doing here?" Makari demanded.  
  
"You need help. All of you are almost out of energy and you need back up," Kytia stated simply. She saw a mobile suit coming at her, so Midnight Moon took out her laser sword and slashed it into pieces. She quickly finished a few other mobile suits in a few seconds. There was nothing anyone could do to make Kytia leave, so they concentrated on the battle. There weren't many mobile suits left. Trowa, Makari, and Duo were injured, but they were not severe. The mobile suits attacked, there were about twenty five left. They fired at the Gundam pilots and Trowa and Duo were hit.  
  
Death Scythe stayed up, but Heavy arms went down. "Trowa!" Kytia screamed. She took down most of the other mobile suits by herself until there was only ten left. They fired once more, this time they aimed directly at Trowa with their cannons. Midnight Moon intercepted the attack and was hit in the cockpit. The blast was enough for Kytia to get knocked out unconcious. The screen went static and the others could no longer see Kytia.  
  
Trowa felt anger run through him and he attcked ferociously. There were five left and Trowa had stopped attacking due to exhaustion. The mobile suits took this chance to capture Midnight Moon. They each grabbed her and flew off into the distance with Artic Blue after them, but she never would've kept up with them. Her power was low and she was soon tired. "Kytia!" Makari screamed desperately. Artic Blue fell to her knees and stared in the direction Midnight Moon and the mobile suits had gone.  
  
Kytia has been captured and severely injured. Will she be able to survive torture until her friends come to rescue her? Pleez r+r! 


	8. The Emptiness Of Love Can Be Torture

Another World, Another Problem  
  
DISCLAIMER/Author: No I do not own Gundam, so get off my back!  
  
Random person: Okay *gets off back*  
  
Chapter 8: Emptiness of Love Can Be Torture  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kytia sat in a dark gloomy cell. There was no food or water given to her. That was fine with her. Kytia felt emptiness inside. "What am I gonna do?" She was worn out from battle and of not eating for a few days. She had been sitting here for hours. Suddenly, the door opened and the light blinded her eyes. She quickly covered her eyes and backed away. The guards came in and grabbed her. They dragged her to another room and threw her into a chair.  
  
A man walked in and stood in front of Kytia. "You know where the Gundams are. Tell me," he demanded.  
  
"No," Kytia said. The man smiled.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't be easy," he said. "I want to know who you are, where you're from, and who you work for." Kytai shook her head. The man sighed nd suddenly slapped Kytai. Her head was thrown to the side. She slowly turned her head back to face the man, her cheek stinging.  
  
"I am Professor Kontai. I am the leader of SAN," he said. Kytai growled.  
  
"You hurt Trowa." Prof Kontai smiled.  
  
"Ah, a female pilot in love with malle pilot. This will be very useful. Useful indeed."  
  
"You won't get anything. I won't let you," Kytia growled. Prof Kontai grinned.  
  
"Ah, but how? You're weak from hunger and is sick. You're practically near death as it is. My men can overpower you easily. So tell me what I want to know and I will let you live long enough to see your lover once more." Kytia spat in his face. He slapped her hard.  
  
"Guards, do what is necessary until she comrimises." Prof Kontai walked into the shadows as two guards advanced on Kytia. They beat her again and again, not once stopping. They had no pity for her. She was their enemy, someone that could've destroyed.  
  
"Enough." The two guards stepped back. "So, are you ready to talk?" Kytia laid there gasping for breathe. She was bloody and bruised. "Very well, I tire of these games. Get the syringe." Some one left and came back with a needle in hand. They stepped towards Kytia and jabbed it into her arm. She screamed as coldness and pain went throughout her whole body.  
  
"Now, tell me, who are you?" Prof Kontai questioned.  
  
"I-I am Kytia of another world. My friend M-Makari," Kytia fought gainst the pain, but it was making her lips move and she not stop it. "My friend Makari and I are Gundam pilots. We-" Kytia bit her tongue so that she would say no more.  
  
"Gundam pilots from another world. How interesting. I suppose I do not need to know your benefactor. Where are the Gundam pilot's safe house?" Prof Kontai demanded. Kytia's mouth opened to tell, but she clamped it shut with her hands. Prof Kontai sighed, and motioned for the guards. They got out another syringe and jabbed it into her other arm. She screamed louder, pain and grief wailing like an endless sound. It tore into the hearts of the guards. They felt sympathy and quickly stepped out of the room.  
  
Kytai tried to get her breath, which was coming out as short gasps. "Tell where the safehouse is!" Kytia kept her mouth shut, pain drilling into her. She did not have to tell, but the price was to let the eternal coldness enter her heart and soul and remain there forever. It would kill her, bit by bit as years passed.  
  
Prof Kontai was angered that he could not get anything more from the girl. He ordered the guards to put her back into her cell with no food or water. And to leave the chemical within her body. They dragged the limp body and threw her into the cell. They left and locked the cell.  
  
The coldness of the cell seeped into Kytia, adding on to the coldness she felt deep within her body. Her eyes went misty and unseeing. Blood dripped from her wounds, but even her blood felt cold against her skin.  
  
Poor Kytia. She's suffered so much. Will she ever be warmed and loved again? Yeah, this chapter's short. 


	9. Coldness Within

Another World, Another Problem  
  
DISCLAIMER/Author: No I do not own Gundam, so get off my back!  
  
Random person: Okay *gets off back*  
  
Chapter 9: Coldness Within  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to get her out now!" Makari screamed.  
  
"We don't know where she's being kept," Quatre said.  
  
"Then find her! I know Heero can find her!" Makari said desperately. Wufei put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Makari sobbed into Wufei's chest, soaking his shirt with tears.  
  
"Yuy, you think you can find her?" Wufei asked. Heero nodded and got out his laptop. He started typing right away. Trowa sat on the couch, head in hands. Quatre walked over to him and out his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I didn't get to talk to her," Trowa choked out. "And she still..." He couldn't say anything else. Trowa concentrated on keeping his tears in. There was a beep from the laptop.  
  
"I think I've found her," Heero said. The others looked up and crowded around him.  
  
"Where?" Makari demanded. They looked at the screen.  
  
"That's in the jungle!" Duo cried. Heero nodded.  
  
"Let's go now!" Makari said.  
  
"Not yet. We have to recover and fix our Gundams first," Heero said.  
  
"Kytia come first!" Makari insisted. Heero shook his head.  
  
"Unless you want to go and get captured too. That wouln't help Kytai one bit." Makari bit her lip, knowing what he said was true. She walked to the hangar where the Gundams were kept. She was soon lost in determination to fix the Gundam so they could leave to get Kytia. She didn't hear Wufei calling her to come down until he was right next to her.  
  
"Makari." Makari looked up and saw Wufei next to her.  
  
"Oh, hi Wufei," she said. She went back to fixing Artic Blue. Wufei put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on. You can finish later. You need to eat first," Wufei said. Makari looked like she was about to say something, but didn't. She sighed and followed Wufei. The others were already eating when she sat down. She quickly ate her food and went back to the hangar. The boys looked at each other.  
  
"We better start on our Gundams too. If she's the only one done, she'll get the idea to go by herself," Wufei said. The others agreed and quickly finished their food. The went to the hangar and started on their Gundams right away. Makari was soon done with Artic Blue and helped Wufei with Nataku. Everyone was done with the help of the other, so they went to sleep.  
  
The next day, they quickly ate their food and entered the cockpit of their Gundams. They headed out to where the base was attacked. Trowa and Makari jumped from the cockpit and ran into the building. The others looked after their Gundams as they did.  
  
They ran to the cells where they kept the prisoners. There were guards guarding it, but Trowa and Makari got rid of them easily. They headed towards the cell at the end of the hall, where there were more guards. The guards were soon on the ground and Trowa knocked down the door. Inside was dark, but their eyes soon adjusted to it.  
  
Huddled in the corner, was Kytia. She was shaking and looking at them with wide unseeing eyes. She was breathing short fast breaths as she whimpered. Her face was deathly pale and she looked like they had starved her. Trowa and Makari ran over to her.  
  
"Kytia!" Makari yelled. She grabbed her friend, but quickly pulled her hand away. She was freezing. Trowa picked Kytia up and ignored the stinging cold from her skin. He ran with Makari to their Gundams. The others were still fighting, circled around their Gundams. Trowa entered the cockpit with Kytia as Makari entered her own Gundam.  
  
"Let's go!" Wufei yelled. They escaped to the safe house without any rpoblems. Kytia remained silent throughout the trip.  
  
They climbed out of their cockpits and ran over to Heavyarms. Trowa was coming out with Kytia. "Kytia!" Makari yelled. She hugged her friend, and was surprised when she didn't hug back. "Kytia, what's wrong?" Makari looked at her friend in the eye and gasped. Kytia's eyes did not seem to see her or anyone. She wasn't blind, but her eyes were misty and unseeing.  
  
"I'm taking her to you room," Trowa said. He carried Kytia over to the room she had used before and laid her in bed. Makari followed closely behind and went to her friend's side right away.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Makari asked softly. "She's so cold, and her eyes..."  
  
"They probably did something to her back there," Trowa said.  
  
"They did," came Heero's voice from the doorway. Trowa and Makari looked up at him. "They injected a chemical inside her body that would make her talk. Its side effect is to cause the victim to be cold. It has to be cleared out of the body after used, but they probably left it in her. You can fight it, but it'll leave you cold forever. There isn't any known cures for the side effect. The pain they feel after being injected in could make the person go crazy."  
  
Makaru gasped and held her friend's hand tight. "Oh Kytia. How could they do this to you?" she sobbed. "They probably wanted to know where the safe house was so they could attack."  
  
"Let her sleep. We'll see what we can do for her tomorrow," Trowa said sadly. Makari nodded and wiped away her tears.  
  
Makari slept fitfully that night, knowing that her best friend had gone through much pain. "You've suffered so much," Makari whispered. A tear fell onto Kytia's cheek. She stirred.  
  
"Makari?" She whispered. Makari looked up.  
  
"Kytia?" Makari said in surprise. "Your awake." Kytia whimpered. "You're remembering what happened, aren't you? Oh Kytia." Makari hugged her friend and the whimpering subsided. Makari fell asleep next to the bed as a figure wrapped a blanket around her. 


End file.
